criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
August Perkins
August Perkins was a suspect in the murder investigation of his wife, June Perkins, in Stay Together, Die Alone (Case #3). He later burned down a warehouse and killed Gary Richards in Trial by Fire (Case #6). Profile August is the wife of June Perkins. He is the father of May Perkins and April Perkins-Zimmer, and the grandfather of March Perkins. He has white hair and wears flip-flops. In his second appearance, he got burn marks on his face. He is known to lift weights, speak German, smoke, be superstitious, and have diabetes. Role in Case(s) Stay Together, Die Alone August was interrogated when May left him behind. He told Phoebe and the player of The Reserve, a remote island near the island the Perkins's mansion was on which the Perkins family also owned. He joined Phoebe and the player to give them directions to the island. There, he further gave assistance by helping the duo dig until they found June's body. August said that June had become more distant in the past few weeks, but he was sure that she still loved her. August was interrogated again after Phoebe and the player found June's gift to him - a scrapbook of their whole time together. August was grateful to the two of them for showing him the gift, saying it was his only remaining memoir of his late wife. He was proven innocent when May was incarcerated for June's murder. Phoebe and the player approached August once again to ask him about the rag doll and the pictures with March and May in the living room. August said that the rag doll was supposed to be a Christmas present to March. He also said that the pictures were taken by June approximately a year before the case. August soon cried, saying that the fact that both his wife and his daughter died so soon has not really settled in yet. He thanked the player, however, for bringing closure to his wife's death. Trial by Fire August was first interrogated when Baxter McDonald and the player found Unsur's email to him, asking for the Reserve. August said that he did not respond and refused to sell the Reserve, saying that the island was too precious and too valuable to the Perkins family. However, when his wife died on the island, he was tempted to sell it. He claimed to still stand his ground despite that. Baxter and the player later found August's angry message to Unsur, telling them to leave the Perkins family alone. August said that after he refused to purchase the Reserve, Unsur kept pestering August. When June and May died, August felt like it was Unsur's fault so he told them to leave him, April, and March alone. August was later incriminated as Gary Richards's killer. Saying he was too feeble at first, he eventually admitted when Chief Connie Tolentino accused him of sabotaging the investigation and being the leader of Unsur. August said that he killed Gary because he deserved it. August said that Gary was the leader of Unsur. Gary felt like he was to be protected at all costs – if anyone in Unsur was accused of being the leader, they would agree as to keep Gary’s identity a secret. August felt like leaving the organization but Gary immediately ordered the assassination of June Perkins and May Perkins to keep him in check. After this, August saw all the murders and harm the organization was doing and felt like it had to stop. August met up Gary in the Phoenix Warehouse, knowing he was waiting to stab the player to death as to stop them from investigating Unsur any further. August doused Gary in gasoline and set him on fire. Wanting to stop everything altogether, he burned the whole warehouse down. August later revealed that Gary set up traps for the player, resulting in the poisoning of Phoebe Yates and the shooting of Baxter McDonald. After that, Chief Tolentino shipped him to court. Judge Exodus Allegri was surprised by the grandness of the murder and the number of police lives at critical condition. August pleaded guilty to Gary’s murder and nothing else, saying that the loss of all the lives – especially the loss of his daughter and his wife – was enough to justify the burning of the man who orchestrated it all. Judge Exodus was angry at all the lives put to danger by August’s arson and by Unsur in general, so he sentenced August to 50 years in prison. Later on, August Perkins helped the team one last time by saying that Kiki Wanda was entrusted a list of Unsur members. Case Appearances *Stay Together, Die Alone (Case #3) *Trial by Fire (Case #6)